


Depressing Klaus Hargeeves One Shots

by WorkInProgressionA113



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt Klaus Hargeeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, This is my first post what the fuck do I put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorkInProgressionA113/pseuds/WorkInProgressionA113
Summary: Just a bunch of depressing klaus one shot because I like seeing my child in pain





	Depressing Klaus Hargeeves One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first post so please constructive criticism is encouraged. Please enjoy while I put this boi through emotional and physical pain.

 

When Klaus was twelve he was wearing Graces heels while running down the stairs and tripped. He fell and broke his jaw. Or at least that was what his Father told everyone. What really happened was that Klaus had been at the top of the stairs coming up from talking with his Mom about borrowing a pair of her heels. These heels were unlike any of her others, no, these were ones Klaus and Allison had pushed her to get, they were amazing for one reason. They were completely covered in pink and purple glitter and rhinestones. Klaus had gotten his growth spurt and could finally fill the shoes perfectly. He had only worn them to go show Ben as he was in his room reading. In that moment Klaus was so happy and excited to show his brother the shoes he forgot about the monster he have to live and put up with. It was as if he had been struck by lightning.

 

“Number 4!”

 

All the hair on his arms suddenly stood up and the temperature had dropped several degrees. Klaus turned his head to see his Father come face to face with him.

 

“What in gods name are you wearing Number 4!?”

 

In a quavering voice he replied “Moms heels, I-I was going to show them to Ben”Klaus had been forced in the Mausoleum just a day ago so he was still quite shaken.

 

“Hand them to me this instance. Unless you feel some extra training is due?”

 

The next thing Klaus remembers is attempting to push past his dear ol dad and it happened. One second he’s at the top of the stairs the next he’s barreling down the stairs and all he feels is pain. He try’s to call for help but gasps in pain. He feels a sob in his throat but can’t get the courage to let it out till he hears the door of his fathers study click.He lay there for 30 minutes still on the floor dipping in and out of consciousness until Ben had come out of his room to find his brother on the ground like a helpless animal. Klaus remembers Ben yelling for Mom before blacking out. A few hours later he wakes in the infirmary.

 

 

 

A few days pass before he is allowed to go back to his normal schedule and be let out of the infirmary with one big difference his mouth is wired shut. The next eight weeks are filled with silence. It feels wrong, not just to Klaus but to everyone.

 

Diego misses Klaus’s back talk to Sir Reginald as he was the only one who was brave enough to talk back to the bastard.

 

Allison is worried that Klaus can’t speak as she was the only one who knew of his screaming battles with the ghosts. With no way to drown them out she hoped he’d be able to get by.

 

Five thinks it’s boring without Klaus giving relief when he is studying. Klaus would comment about him and those times always ending with Five laughing his ass off.

 

Ben hates the silence. It’s not the same when he reads to Klaus and doesn’t hear a million questions. Because it just feels wrong reading in silence for so long.

 

Vanya is scared that Klaus may not be the same after he’s healed. She’s scared he might feel pain when he try’s to makes the weird faces behind Sir Reginald’s back. She’s scared he won’t be okay.

 

And even Luther is upset with the sudden silence. Of course the morale is very low in the team but it’s also because it’s feels empty without Klaus being able to spice things up and put a smile on everyone’s faces.

 

 

When he is finally able to speak again he feels as silent as ever. Because whenever Reginald is around Klaus sees a look in his eye. He can tell that it’s a warning. He knows that everyone thinks he just fell and he knows it was  him  that fed them that bullshit. But even without the warnings from Sir Reginald he doesn’t think anyone would care, so he doesn’t bring it up. To Klaus it doesn’t matter anymore.

 

10 years later after he’s been sober for 1 day and breaks down telling Ben everything that happened. This is the only person he ever told.

 

In the end it scares Ben that Klaus thought nobody would care about what happened. 


End file.
